


The Halloween Hangover

by Furious_Winter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furious_Winter/pseuds/Furious_Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For tylermccallscottposey on Tumblr.</p><p>After a wild night, Gendry wakes up and can't remember the name of the girl he met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Halloween Hangover

The sound of Jon making breakfast brought Gendry from his dream. Almost immediately, his head began to pound and he sat up, rubbing at his eyes. Glancing around him, he saw that he’d managed to make it as far as the couch before passing out a few hours ago. He stood, stretched, readjusted himself, and with a yawn he walked into the kitchen. 

“Morning.” Jon greeted and, busy cooking, didn’t turn to look at him. “Given that you only made it to the sofa I’d say you had a good night.”

“Yeah.” Gendry nodded, disparate recollections of the previous evening flashing here and there and his dream of a hot, spunky girl still fresh on his mind. “The party was a blast. It’s a shame you couldn’t come.”

“Costume parties aren’t really my thing.” Jon scraped his scrambled eggs onto a plate. “Want some breakfast?”

“No, thanks. I’ll fix a cup of coffee in a minute.” At the moment, all he could think about were his throbbing temples and the fleeting image of the girl he’d met last night- the girl about which he’d also dreamed.

Jon sat down, taking a bite of bacon. “So what’d you go as?” He pointed at Gendry’s red plaid shirt. “One of the Dukes of Hazard?”

Gendry laughed at that. “No. I went as a lumberjack.”

Raising an eyebrow, Jon broke into a smile. “Oh, I bet Loras _loved_ that. Let me guess, you left your shirt unbuttoned.”

“Yeah,” Gendry shifted uncomfortably in his seat, “but definitely not for Loras.” He leaned towards the living room and glanced around. “I also had an axe but I seem to have lost it.”

“I mean,” Jon chewed, “you know that’s the only reason he invited you, right?” He grinned evilly. “Loras wanted you to lumberjack his-“

“Shut up.” Gendry chuckled. “Nah, I met this girl and we left with her friends after a while. We went to… a bar, I think?” He blinked thoughtfully. “Somewhere. I don’t really remember.”

Jon teased as Gendry got up and crossed to the coffee maker, “Well that’s certainly out of the ordinary.” He scooped up a large bite of eggs. “What was her name?” When Gendry didn’t respond, he sighed. “Again? Really, Gendry? You know, you’re gonna get yourself into trouble one day. Some girl you don’t even remember is going to come up to you and say,” he did his best impression of a girl, “‘you’re my baby daddy. Pay me child support.’ And then you’ll have to tell your future son or daughter that Daddy never really loved Mummy and they’re only here because you were drunk and didn’t bother to wear a raincoat.”

“Hey,” somewhat offended, Gendry added a bit of coffee to his milk and sugar, “you make it sound like this happens all the time.” He shrugged, exasperated. “I don’t even think we had sex.”

“Really?” Jon asked skeptically.

Gendry surrendered guiltily, “Okay, yeah, we might have had sex.” He wasn’t sure if he’d only dreamed that part or if it had actually happened. “But I really hit it off with this girl, Jon. Like… it’s all sort of a blur, but she was really cool.” He smiled and proudly announced, “I know I got her number. She sent me a text.” He felt at his pockets and realized his phone wasn’t there. 

Always observational, Jon suggested, “Try the couch.”

Gendry entered the living room and checked the table, the drink stand and the cushions. “I can’t find it. Could you call it?” he hollered. 

“Yup.” Jon answered. “It’s ringing.” He waited but heard nothing, pulling up the cushions again and doing a quick walk through the hall in case he’d gone to the bathroom or something during the night. 

Finally, he returned to the kitchen. “It’s not here.” he concluded. 

“Maybe you left it in your car.” Jon got up and took his plate to the sink. 

“I didn’t drive. Lor-“ he stopped himself and groaned internally before admitting, “Loras picked me up.”

Jon squinted from laughter. “Right.” he choked out. “Of course he did. Well, maybe you left it in his car or, you know, in his bed maybe. Just drive over there and see.”

Ignoring Jon’s taunt, Gendry scratched at his neck, thinking. “Couldn’t you just call him? I’m still, um…” It was a responsible excuse if not somewhat pathetic. “I’m still a little drunk. I don’t know if I should drive just yet.”

“I don’t have his number, but I hate to leave you up on the wall without a fire.” Jon gave a sarcastic frown. “Look, I’ve got to run some errands in town anyway. We’ll swing by his place.” 

“Sure, thanks.” He smiled. “What all have you got to do?”

“I’m meeting my family for lunch. My sisters are visiting from college.” Jon pulled out his phone. “Cat sent me a list of things to pick up from the grocery store and, you know, my dad’s been wanting to meet you anyway ever since you found out Robert Baratheon is your bio dad, so…” During the ride, Jon interrogated him. “Do you remember anything about this girl?”

“Yeah.” Gendry nodded. “She was wearing a Xena costume.” 

“Xena?” Jon raised an eyebrow.

“Xena Warrior Princess.” Jon stayed silent. “You don’t remember that show? Lucy Lawless? Kevin Sorbo was Hercules?”

“Kevin Sorbo?” Jon grimaced. “Gods, it must’ve been horrible. What else do you remember?”

Gendry strained for any detail. “She was with a fat kid that wasn’t even wearing a costume and…” it randomly came to him, “two sisters that were dressed as the Black Canary and The Huntress.”

“From _Arrow?”_ Jon sat forward as he put on the blinker. “The Huntress was the crazy one, right?”

“Yeah.” Gendry nodded. “And the Black Canary is the badass blonde.”

Jon asked, “The I.T. girl?”

“What?” He scoffed, “No. That’s Felicity.”

“Oh, that’s right.” Jon clarified, “The I.T. girl is Laurel and the Black Canary is Felicity.”

Gendry shook his head, thoroughly confounded. “No! _Felicity_ is the I.T. girl. Sara is the Black Canary, Laurel’s sister.” He frowned at Jon’s lack of attention to very established details. “We watched the first two seasons together. Didn’t you like it?”

Jon shrugged. “Not really.” He yawned. “So the Huntress and the Black Canary are sisters?”

“No,” Gendry sighed, “the girls dressed as them at the _party_ were sisters.” Jon was a lost cause. “Anyway, I saw them standing in the corner and-”

“Hey. You’re Xena, right?” Gendry asked.

Xena broke into a wide grin. “Oh my God, you’re awesome! Every other guy has said,” her voice lowered an octave, “‘sweet slave Leia costume!’ And I don’t even remotely look like slave Leia.”

Gendry wasted no time, promptly imagining what she might look like in a slave Leia costume. “No, not at all. Carrie Fisher was too strung out on coke and mushrooms to look like she could kick someone’s ass.” He smiled as charmingly as possible. “I’m Gendry.”

“I’m-“ he couldn’t remember that part. “And these are my friends.” She’d introduced them, but that escaped his memory as well. “What are you,” she asked, “a Republican axe-murderer?”

He took a swig of his beer before replying. “Lumberjack.”

“Yeah, well, it doesn’t really translate.” She’d reached up and drug her fingers lightly across his cheek down to his chin. “You need a beard.” Then, she’d boldly slid one down his chest. “And some chest hair.”

“Beards are sexy.” The Huntress added, “And by all means, keep the shirt unbuttoned.”

The Black Canary giggled. “Or just lose it altogether.”

The fat kid grimaced. “Gross.” he’d said. 

Somewhat proud that this fat kid’s female friends had validated his easy attempt at sex appeal, he snidely asked, “And what are you supposed to be? Morbidly obese?”

That earned him harsh scowls as this fat fellow’s female friends made no attempt at hiding their disapproval. Xena ordered, “Don’t be a fucking jerk. Say you’re sorry.”

Gendry frowned and dutifully turned to the fat kid. “Sorry, mate. I can be a real arse sometimes.”

“Clearly.” The Black Canary established. 

He reintroduced himself, extending a hand, “I’m Gendry.”

The fat kid eyed him warily before timidly accepting it. “I’m-“

“Hot Pie! The fat kid’s name was Hot Pie.” Gendry excitedly informed Jon. “I remember now because I thought it was hilarious that, you know, they’d just given me grief about pointing out his weight and the kid’s name is fucking _Hot Pie.”_ Gendry laughed. “Like, how is that not cruel in its own right?”

“You’re sure his name was Hot Pie?” Jon asked. 

“Yes.” Gendry slapped at his leg, proud of himself. “Absolutely positive.”

“My little sister knows him.” Jon rubbed his chin. “Why was he was there? Hot Pie’s not really the type to go to a Tyrell party.” He turned on the blinker again and they pulled into Loras and Margaery’s driveway. “I wonder if…”

“Alright,” Gendry opened the door and got out, “We’ll just be here a minute.” He hurried down the walkway, hopped up the steps and rang the doorbell. Jon slowly followed. When no one answered, he rang it again. He heard noise from inside and after a moment Margaery cracked open the door. 

“Gendry?” she asked, bleary-eyed and half-awake. She crossed her arms. “Have you come to apologize to Loras?”

“What?” He questioned, confused, “What for?”

“You left without even telling him goodbye.” Her accusatory stare bore through him. “He spent half the night crying in his room.”

“I’m…” Gendry fumbled his words, “I’m… sorry? Is he okay?”

“I imagine he’ll live,” she rolled her eyes, _“if_ he survives his broken heart.” She sighed. “Look, Gendry, I know you’re not gay.” She twirled a finger in her hair and blushed, “I mean, _obviously,_ I know you’re not gay.” Margaery became more serious, “But Loras isn’t yet convinced.”

Jon’s eyes darted between the two of them. “Have you two…?”

Gendry silenced him. “Shut up.” He directed his attention to Margaery. “Anyway, I lost my phone and I think I left it here.”

She shook her head. “You didn’t. Don’t you remember? You and that Xena girl were exchanging numbers out on the lawn just before she and Sansa left.”

“Sansa?” Jon queried, shocked. “She was here last night?” 

“Yeah.” Margaery adopted a smug look. “She left with her friends because she thought mine and Loras’s costumes were distasteful. Gendry went with them.”

“Sansa thought your costumes were distasteful?” Jon asked and Margaery nodded. “What were you dressed as?”

“Jaime and Cersei Lannister. We had wigs and matching t-shirts.” She lowered her arms and stuck out her chest, revealing the words ‘Twincest is best.’

Jon’s jaw dropped. “Holy fucking shit.”

Gendry didn’t care. “Do you know where we went?”

“That Xena girl wanted to go to a bar.” She squinted, thinking. “The Beach, maybe? Whatever. I was too offended to give it any mind.”

“The Peach.” Jon offered. “My sisters always go there.”

“I guess it’s possible that’s where I left my phone.” Gendry furrowed his brow, thinking, and turned to Jon. “Could we stop by there?”

Jon glanced at his watch. “Not enough time. We’ve got to go the store and then straight to my parent’s house.” He offered an apologetic smile. “We can go by there this afternoon.”

Painfully ignored, Margaery cleared her throat. “Right, well, that’s where you went.” she told Gendry. “And now Loras is devastated because you didn’t even say goodbye. You didn’t invite him to come along, you didn’t-”

Gendry hung his head. “I’ll make it up to him.”

“I doubt it.” Margaery flipped her hair. “His idea of ‘making up’ probably involves you bending him over and-”

“Goodbye!” Gendry turned to leave.

Jon whispered to Margaery, “You never know. I hear he’s bent quite a few people over.”

“Oh,” she winked at him, “I know.”

Deep in thought as he pushed a grocery cart behind Jon , Gendry almost didn’t hear when he asked, “So you went to The Peach with my sister?”

“Who?” he asked, pulled from his mind. 

Jon glared at him. “You went to a bar with Sansa and you didn’t even tell me.”

“I’ve never met Sansa before. And you never talk about your family so I…” he sighed, “I guess it just didn’t click.” He felt somewhat guilty. “She’s got red hair, right?”

“Mmhmm.” Jon nodded. 

“Okay, now I remember.”

Crammed into the back between The Huntress and the Black Canary, Gendry kept glancing to Xena in the passenger seat. “Is Hot Pie not coming?” he shouted over the music. 

“No.” Katniss called back. “He doesn’t like bars.”

“Sansa,” the Black Canary shouted over the music, “could you turn the radio down? I can’t hear myself think.”

Keeping her eyes on the road, Katniss leaned over as she reduced the volume and changed the song. Gendry blinked, potentially and if so very suddenly star struck. “Sansa?” he asked the Black Canary while pointing at Katniss. “What’s her last name?” Gendry didn’t know of any other Sansas but wanted to be sure.

She looked as if he’d asked her something ridiculous, such as ‘What’s a Tumblr? Is that like the Twitter?’ or ‘Have you ever seen Supernatural?’ The Black Canary blinked and seemed to ask in return, “Stark?”

 _“Sansa Stark?”_ He asked back.

The Black Canary gave a slow nod. 

He continued, “As in _the_ Starks?”

“Yeah…” she gave an uncomfortable laugh. “Why? Are you friends with Petyr Baelish?”

“No.” A little unsettled, he reclined in his seat as he looked at Katniss in a new light. “I live with her half brother, Jon.” 

The Black Canary slapped his arm. “Get out! He’s so fucking dreamy. And he’s got that bad boy vibe, you know? Like, he looks all sweet and innocent but at the same time he’s brooding and-”

“What are you two talking about?” Xena asked as she turned around in her seat.

“Nothing.” The Black Canary grinned. “Will we be graced with Jaqen’s presence at The Peach?” Looking quite disappointed in her friend, Xena raised a middle finger. The Black Canary giggled. “I take it that means yes?”

Xena turned back around, ignoring them. Gendry queried, “Who is Jaqen?”

She didn’t miss a beat. “Somebody that likes her.”

That mildly disappointed him. “Oh.” He glanced at his phone, realizing she’d texted him a few minutes ago. 

_Xena: Hey I just met you and this is crazy, but pretend to be my boyfriend and I’ll thank you maybe._

He laughed to himself. 

_Gendry: But won’t it break Jaqen’s heart?_

After sending the message, he watched her as her phone lit up and she read his text. She sighed and cocked her head to the side in exasperation before hastily typing a response. 

_Xena: Tell her I’m going to kill her. And yes, I’m afraid a man needs his heart broken._

“Okay, this is boring.” Jon shook his head. “What happened with Sansa? Did you see her getting…” he motioned with his hand, “close to anyone? After Joffrey, I swear I’m going to kill the next guy that-”

Gendry rolled his eyes. “One of her friends said you were hot and you don’t even care?” Jon replied by looking out the window. Gendry let it go, “Who is Petyr Baelish, anyway?”

Jon groaned. “You don’t want to know. Look, what happened with Sansa?”

“Nothing, really.” Gendry shrugged. “We got to the bar and-”

“A girl is late.” The man named Jaqen confronted Xena as soon as they entered. 

She grabbed Gendry’s arm. “Sorry, we were picking up my _boyfriend.”_

Jaqen blinked at her and then looked up to Gendry, clearly unimpressed. If there was one thing he enjoyed about having Baratheon blood in his veins, it was that few were as tall as he. Gendry offered him a hand, “Hi.” He gave a winning smile. “I’m Gendry.”

Taking his hand, Jaqen squeezed it. His voice fell flat, “A man is pleased to make your acquaintance.”

Gendry squeezed back, much harder. “Likewise.” 

They remained that way for a moment, each with a death grip on the other’s hand, and Gendry began to fear that he might break Jaqen’s fingers when Xena asked, “Jaqen, could you get us some drinks? Beer is fine.”

Jaqen released Gendry’s hand and nodded politely to Xena, his face like stone. He turned and left for the bar, and Sansa ushered them all to a table in the corner. She complained, “He’s so annoying. He always talks like he thinks he’s Yoda.”

The Huntress smiled, “Talk like that Yoda does not.” 

“You know what I mean,” Sansa continued as they sat down, “always talking in third person and whatnot.” She looked to Xena. “I don’t understand what you ever saw in him.”

Already practically in his lap, Xena patted Gendry’s arm. “Here he comes. Hurry, kiss me.” Throwing a leg over Gendry’s, she gave him no opportunity to disobey her command as she pulled his face to hers and kissed him full on, passionately, enthusiastically. He returned it with equal vigor, feeling almost as if she really wanted to kiss him. Perhaps he was just drunk, but she was turning him on like never before. He pulled her fully onto his lap, not caring who was watching as she rubbed beneath his opened shirt at his chest and-

“Dude, I don’t need details.” Jon grimaced as he put the last sack of groceries in the trunk. “I’m just glad Sansa isn’t jumping straight into another relationship.”

“No.” Gendry shook his head. “We weren’t there for much longer anyway.”

“Really?” He seemed surprised. “That’s odd. Any time one of my sisters goes there they usually close down the bar.” He thought for a moment as he shut the boot and then became worried. “Did Joffrey show up?”

Again, Gendry shook his head. “Hot Pie wanted us to come over.”

“Hot Pie wants us to come over.” Sansa informed them as she set down her phone. 

Having thoroughly broken every unspoken rule concerning public displays of affection, Xena separated her mouth from Gendry’s. “Good. Let’s get out of here.”

On the ride over, Xena once again rode up front with Sansa. Gendry reasoned, _I guess she just really wanted to show that Jaqen fellow that she isn’t interested._ He didn’t often feel used and this was no exception. Although she seemed to be ignoring him now, their behavior at the bar had felt quite authentic. 

His suspicions were somewhat confirmed when they arrived at Hot Pie’s. Sansa, the Huntress and the Black Canary all went immediately inside, but Xena stayed behind. Leaning against Sansa’s car, she stared at her phone. “Aren’t you coming inside?” Gendry asked, halfway to the door. 

“No.” She bit her lip. “I kind of just want some quiet.”

“Alright.” He nodded and contemplated whether or not he should leave her alone. “Do you want company?”

She shrugged without looking up at him. “Sure.”

Gendry crossed to the car and leaned up against it, his body towards her. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah.” She started a drunken laugh, slow at first and then slightly more hysterical as she looked up at him, grinning. “I just want to give Sansa her space.”

He hadn’t noticed anything wrong with her. “Is she in a bad mood?”

Closing her eyes, she sighed. “She doesn’t always show it, but I can just tell when she’s pissed at me.” 

“Ah.” He nodded, resting his back against the car and looking up at the moon. “The two of you must be really close friends.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her turn her head to look up at him. 

When his eyes met hers, she appeared to be both confused and humored. “Yeah, you could say that.” 

Gendry stared into her eyes, trying to figure out what was so funny. “What?” he finally asked. 

Xena shook her head and looked away. “She doesn’t like for me to have a boyfriend if she doesn’t.” She added, “Even if it’s just a fake one.”

“Well, that’s pretty shitty.” Gendry frowned, referring both to Sansa’s treatment of Xena and her calling their relationship “fake.” He did his best to brush it off, knowing full well he was being stupid. “You’d think she’d be happy for you.”

“Mmhmm.” Xena shivered. “I’m fucking freezing.”

He began to ask, “Do you want to go inside?” but she’d already opened the door to the driver’s seat and gotten in. 

She reached for the ignition and motioned for him to get in as well. “Come on, I’ve got the spare key. We’ll just turn the heater on.” Somewhat perplexed, he walked around and opened the door to the passenger side. “Get in the back.” Xena told him.

He stopped. “Why?”

The words spilled from her, “If Sansa comes out and we’re sitting in the front she’ll think I drove us somewhere.”

Her logic was sound. He went to the back and got in as she started the engine and cranked up the heat. Xena then climbed into the back beside him, rubbing her hands together and blowing on them. It wasn’t much, but he offered anyway, “Would you like my shirt?” 

She grinned and looked away from him, shaking her head. “No, I’m fine, thanks.” 

“Are you sure?” he asked, removing it anyway. “I’m not cold at all. Too drunk.” Gendry smiled and handed it out for her to take. Xena looked back at him and seemed to blush, meekly accepting his shirt while glancing to and from it and his chest. “Hey,” he teased, “my eyes are up here.”

Xena shot him a glare. “I was just noticing that your right pec is slightly bigger than your left." 

Struck with a pang of self-consciousness, he got defensive. “That’s perfectly normal, you know. I’m right handed so-”

“Look, Gendry, I just don’t care about your insecurities or sexual escapades.” Jon turned off the highway, headed for the nice part of town. “And whoever this girl is, she sounds kind of bitchy. I mean, Sansa and I aren’t the closest but I know she’s not the kind of person to get upset just because her friend has a date and she doesn’t.”

Gendry was unmoved. “But I remember now, Jon! I mean, when I woke up I wasn’t sure if it was a dream or if it really happened, but-”

“Right. You got laid. Again.” He smirked. “Would you like a knighthood or are brownie points enough?”

“No, Jon. This was different.” _And important,_ he assured himself. “I mean, sex in the back of a car is usually cramped, uncomfortable, messy, and far too difficult and complicated to be worth the trouble.”

“But this time it wasn’t.” His bored tone was difficult to miss. “Is that what you’re saying?”

“No, it was all of those things.” He grew more excited. “But it was amazing.”

Jon sighed. “Well, you can spare me.”

He couldn’t. Gendry told him every detail. He told him of how Xena had finally grown weary of idle chit-chat and simply asked, exasperated, “Look, are we gonna do this or not?” He told him of how used she made him feel and how she took charge, how it caused him to desire her even more and relish every moment that she kissed him, caressed him and made him work for her pleasure. 

They’d made out for a while, but when she’d grown tired of that she had him go down on her. It was like he had to earn her approval as he serviced her, each moan and shudder she emitted being just shy of good enough. His cock yearned to be released from his jeans, but he paid it no mind. All that mattered to him was that he proved his worth, his own ecstasy feeding off of hers. At first, she stroked her fingers through his hair and down to his neck, across his cheeks and onto his shoulders, but as she grew closer she began to dig in her nails, raking them across his scalp. She became more animated as he bore himself into her, his hands rubbing across and gripping her hips and legs.

The first time she came, she bucked into him and he felt drunk from her flavor. She moaned so loudly he thought it might wake the neighborhood. Gendry was insatiable, grateful as her body trembled and she commanded with a distant whisper, “Oh God, don’t stop.” He gladly obeyed as she gripped his head, her climax now passed. He kept at it, working her like his best was only a glimpse of what was to come. 

After what seemed like hours and also only moments, she came again. This time, she threw her head against the seat and gripped the skin of his shoulders so hard he thought she might tear it off. Her quick, heavy breaths were music to him as she lightly groaned, her heat almost numbing his lips and tongue. 

When she finally settled, she breathlessly ordered him, “Get back.” Now worried that he’d somehow upset or angered her, Gendry obeyed, sitting up and leaning back in the corner of the seat and the door. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the middle of the back seat, straddling him and then undoing his belt, unzipping his jeans and then pulling them down along with his boxers. He lifted his hips to aid her and-

“We’re here.” Jon grumpily opined as they pulled up to the Stark mansion.

Gendry frowned. “But I’m not done telling you about-”

“I can pretty well figure out the rest.” Jon parked the car and reached for the handle. “Save it for Penthouse Forum.”

Gendry wondered, _do people still write in to that magazine?_ It didn’t matter. Jon wasn’t interested in hearing how Xena had ridden him until he was useless, how she’d somehow read his mind and slowed when he’d get close to cumming, clenching and grinding into him while he released himself inside of her. Three separate times she’d brought him to climax and twice her own. His first orgasm had been easy for her and he was somewhat ashamed he hadn’t lasted longer, but after that initial dalliance he’d managed to persevere.

“Are you going to help me with the groceries?” Jon asked, tearing him from his thoughts. He stealthily rearranged himself so that he could stand without shame and got out of the car, grabbing the bags that Jon had left. 

After walking up to the front door, Jon rang the doorbell and Lady Catelyn answered soon after. She appeared pleased to see them despite Jon’s assurances that she secretly hated him. Leading them into the kitchen, Lady Catelyn showed them where to set the bags and they then proceeded into the living room to sit while she resumed her preparations for lunch, insisting that he and Jon were of no use in assisting her while simultaneously complaining that her daughters were still asleep after a late night of partying. They turned on the tele and Gendry nearly dozed off when the sound of feet bounding down the steps brought him back from sleep’s subtle grasp. 

“Jon!” The girl exclaimed when she entered, running to her brother and practically tackling him on the couch in a hug.

He laughed and returned the hug with equal vigor, “Arya! Gods, I’ve missed you.”

It took only a moment, and Gendry felt his heart skipping as he recognized Jon’s sister. They exchanged pleasantries and after what felt like an eternity, she turned her eyes to Gendry. “Hey.” she smiled shyly, her cheeks rosy and her eyes resting briefly on him before darting away, only to come back to him again for a moment and then away again and again.

His breath caught in his throat. “Hi.” he managed and nothing else, his blood running cold while his cheeks burned. 

She drew away from Jon and took a step towards him. “Your name’s Gendry, right?” she asked. 

He was only able to nod in response. 

“Yeah. I’ve um,” Arya nervously chuckled as she reached into her pocket. “I’ve got your phone here.” She tossed it to him. “You left it in Sansa’s car last night after we…” Her voice trailed off and she bit her lip, slightly grinning and looking down at her feet. “I didn’t realize who you were until Jon tried to call you this morning and it woke me up.”

Looking at Jon would’ve been too obvious. If Gendry had any hope of maintaining some semblance of innocence he needed to play it cool. He needed to pretend like she was anyone other than the girl with which he’d just graphically described having sex. “Sorry.” He shakily replied.

Arya shook her head. “Don’t worry about it. It’s cool.” 

_“What?”_ Jon’s lethal voice greeted them.

She seemed undisturbed by her brother’s shock. “Anyway, I had a really great time last night. I’ll be in town again for Fall Break.” Her smile widened. “You'll text me?” she asked. 

Gendry blinked, unsure of what to say. “Yeah.” He smiled back at her, momentarily forgetting Jon’s presence. “Definitely.”

“Awesome.” She beamed. “Well, I’m gonna go wake Sansa. I’ll be right back.” Arya left with an excited gait as Gendry’s eyes followed after her, elated that he now knew who Xena-

“Gendry.” Jon’s tone was eerily calm. His heart stopped. Slowly, he turned his eyes over to where Jon was sitting. His friend wore a diplomatic expression, appearing resolute and composed. “You forgot my sister’s name.”

“Well,” Gendry nearly stammered, “I mean, only because I was drunk, Jon. And if I had known she was your sister I would’ve never-”

“I’m sure you intend on texting her.” Jon sat forward, crossed his legs and complacently rested his hands on his knee. “I’d hate to see what might happen if last night were to be just a one-time thing.”

Unsure whether or not Jon was being sarcastic, Gendry eyed him quizzically. “Are you… are you saying you wouldn’t mind if we dated?”

Jon gave a cool smile. “Of course I’d mind, but I’d mind more if you disappointed her.”

He breathed a sigh of relief. “Really?” Gendry fidgeted and laughed. “For a moment there I thought you were going to kill me.”

Jon was serious as a boar attack. “Oh, I’m definitely going to kill you.”


End file.
